Prior known ATM switch arrangements could not handle bursty data at high bandwidth and a low ATM cell loss rate because of limited ATM cell buffer memory capacity. In order to increase the ATM cell buffer memory capacity, additional memory circuit cards would be required in the prior switch arrangements.
In such prior switch arrangements, if so-called bit slicing was to be employed, ATM cell routing information would be dispursed among the plurality of circuit cards comprising the switch fabric. Then, there would be a need for bidirectional communication links between the plurality of circuit cards in order to collect the dispursed routing information. This, in turn, causes a need for a large number of the bidirectional communications links which is undesirable from both equipment and cost standpoints.
It is noted that ATM transmission of data is on a cell-by-cell basis wherein each cell comprises a predetermined number of bytes for transporting a fixed length packet. Thus, in the ATM context, the term cell and packet are interchangeable.